


【花飞】默爱 21

by VanessaVesper



Series: 花飞 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, 武林外史 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 王怜花/白飞飞
Series: 花飞 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574518
Comments: 1





	【花飞】默爱 21

21.  
从成亲到现在，这还是白飞飞第一次和王怜花分开，回到家里面对空荡荡的院落，白飞飞的心里也跟着空荡荡起来，整日和王怜花在一起的时候，并没有觉得怎么样，现在剩下她一个人，才觉得好像少了什么很重要的东西，浑身不自在，其实王怜花不过是临时出门处理一些急事，说最多三天必定回返，她因为自己幽灵宫里的事，又是要去见宋离，所以才没有同行，这时候一个人坐在空落落的院子里，心里安静的能够听见叶子落地的声音，她这才发现，原来，她不知不觉早就已经习惯了有王怜花在身边，没有他温暖的怀抱圈着她陪着她，长夜漫漫，凉风阵阵，她翻来覆去的睡不着，总是想着宋离说的那些话，心里头渐渐的忐忑不安，好不容易挨到了天亮，出门去漫无目的的转悠打发时间，无意中来到一家食肆铺面里头坐下，闷头喝茶的时候听到江湖人闲话八卦，说的正是千面公子王怜花，大家都在奇怪他这阵子怎么忽然偃旗息鼓神龙见首不见尾了呢，有人笑嘻嘻的说起王怜花和朱七七纠缠不清的艳情故事，白飞飞居然坐在不远处一声不吭的从头听到了尾，听到那些人不三不四满口胡言乱语的讲着王怜花和朱七七的段子，她心里不是恼火，而是一片冰凉，直觉不是男女情事那么简单，果然，那些人压低了声音开始说到重点，说王怜花和朱七七是同父异母兄妹，而今却这样那样的暧昧纠缠，那后面的话就彻底变了个味道，让人听了忍不住的恶心，白飞飞不动声色的坐着，等到那些人起身离开就跟了上去，寻了个方便的地方，下了狠手，尸骨无存，半点痕迹也没留下，只是，杀再多的人，下再狠的手，也抹不去她心头的萧瑟难受，

王怜花回来的时候看到白飞飞那萎靡不振的样子吓了一跳，他条件反射的快速回忆了一下自己这几天的日程，自觉没有什么出格行为，酒是喝了几顿，可是不是花酒，真心不是，姑娘也没有正眼看过一次，更没有过什么肢体接触，逾矩的话也没跟哪个说过，好像也没有什么给别人说三道四的机会，那么她这是怎么了呢，他先站在院子里四下看了看，如意看见了他，不过没搭理，脸上也没有什么好表情，王怜花摸了摸鼻子，暗自琢磨，这是嫌弃我回来的晚了一天么，说起这个来他确实有点心虚，场子里有个头牌遇到些麻烦事，又病的厉害，他走不开，耽搁了一天，可是也有写信带消息回来说明原因情况，怎么好端端的娇妻才几天功夫就蔫成这样了呢，他咳嗽了一声，进了屋子，白飞飞有些恍惚的抬头看过来，看见是他，居然愣神儿了一会才勉强的泛出一点笑模样来，王怜花暗自心惊，走过去她身边坐下，她居然既没有握着他的手，也没有半点要亲近的表示，只是礼节上很贤惠体贴的问他，一路上还顺利吗，事情都处理好了吗，还没有吃饭吧，王怜花越发不安，不知道哪里冲撞了她惹她这般不高兴，不等他再多说什么，白飞飞已经起身去招呼晚饭，吃饭的时候，她明显的心不在焉，筷子都没怎么拿住，夹菜的时候更是掉了两次，夹错东西三次，王怜花心里真的毛了，根本不知道自己吃的是什么，那头牌姑娘病的厉害，哭哭啼啼的拉着他的袖子不让他走，他为了以后都省了麻烦，就没坚持走开，那天晚上在那头牌屋子里忙活了差不多一夜，确实有些不妥当，可是，天地良心，他确实什么都没干，连半点活泛心思都没动过，本来他问心无愧理直气壮的很，可是看到白飞飞这个明显若有所思郁郁寡欢的样子，他马上就颓了也悔了，她这个样子，真是比骂他千言万语都还让他难受，

撤了东西，白飞飞梦游一般的起身要去给他安排张罗沐浴更衣，王怜花实在绷不住，当着一堆伺候的人的面，一把抱住了白飞飞，脸埋在她胸口，紧紧抱着她不肯松手，白飞飞一愣，红了脸要推开他，他就是不肯放开，如意无声扁了扁嘴，带着一众人退出去关上了门，白飞飞柔声问他，怎么了，在外头遇到什么不开心的事了么，王怜花心里咯噔一下，她这口气和态度，是姐姐关心纵容耍脾气的弟弟，却不是做妻子的关心自己夫婿，他马上抬起头来看着她，白飞飞眉宇间带着轻愁，看着他的眼神却很柔和，王怜花手上发力，将她拉过来自己怀里坐着，她果然有些不自在的挣扎，他用了些力气不让她走脱，她这才无奈的垂头坐着不动，却不去看他，她这个样子，他大约已经猜到了大概，忍不住的心疼，凑过去贴住了她的脸，飞飞，我好想你，她脸上一红，微微转开些头，揉着自己的衣衫不说话，王怜花于是叹息了一声，搂紧了她脸贴着脸，委屈巴巴的，飞飞，我们已经是夫妻了，你答应过会对我负责到底的，怎么才几天功夫你就翻脸无情了呢，

白飞飞转过头来要解释，一个字都还没有来得及说出口，人就被他牢牢的吻住了，这是一个诉说无尽相思的情意绵绵的吻，他在她唇齿之间贪婪的探索占有着，让她无路可退，也让她知道他对她无穷无尽的渴望，天知道，他有多么后悔没有把她带在身边，没有她陪在身边的日子简直就不是人过的日子，他这几天总算是知道了什么叫做孤枕难眠辗转反侧，他是真想她，几乎没有什么时候不想或者没在想她，给人看诊开方子的时候都心不在焉的惦记着她在做什么，结果回来还吃了她的冷面，这时候心里又是委屈又是歉疚又是浓烈的相思，一旦这样吻住了她就怎么都不舍得放开，抱着人可着劲的亲了个够，退开的时候还意犹未尽的磨蹭着她柔软好吃的嘴唇，她有些喘，娇嗔的瞪着他，那样子实在妩媚勾魂，他没忍住就又吻了上去，手也滑入她衣衫之内在滑腻的肌肤上游弋着，惹来她的声声惊呼，他心里越发的压制不住，放肆的在她身上爱抚着，让她受不住的嘤咛不止，

等到白飞飞好不容易将这贪吃的色鬼从身上推开些，她已经衣衫散乱脸泛红潮，白花花的胸口袒露出来，王怜花的手还恋恋不舍的在她的柔软上没挪开，有些可怜有些委屈的看着她，满满的控诉不高兴，白飞飞脸越发红了，伸手推着他，还没洗澡呢，发什么疯，王怜花哼哼着，就去，就去，马上就去，人却低头埋在她胸口含住一点红豆吮吸起来，白飞飞身上顿时漫过一阵酥麻，忍不住的嗯了一声，王怜花口手并用不放过，她无奈的被他搂在怀里吸吮着，酥酥麻麻的感觉让她忍不住的呻吟，王怜花闻声搂紧了她，灵活的舌头纠缠着苏醒的红豆，让白飞飞软了身子的同时只能挺胸承受着欺凌，她的手没入他发间，身子微微战栗，全身都因着这挑逗而绷紧，沉醉而不自知的说着，花花，别这样，别，继而就忍不住的嗯了起来，王怜花放开她的时候已经就要忍不住，他拦腰抱起她去了后院特别设计的温泉池，一路上忍不住的深吻着她，到了池子边上，衣服都来不及脱，抱着她就下去了水里，

温暖宜人的池水里他迫不及待的脱去两个人的衣衫，将她抵在池壁上深深的进入，她有些紧张有些不适的忍耐着，那紧致而火热的感觉让王怜花在崩溃的边缘咬牙闷哼，老天，她什么时候才能不这么让男人疯魔呢，他狠狠的吻着她，在她脖子上肩膀上留下鲜明的痕迹，在她呻吟着达到第一次战栗之后，将人翻过去锁在怀里，压在池壁上从背后狠狠的侵入，让她无助的接受容纳他的爱意，一直到再也站不住发不出任何声音，他才总算是放过了她，她无力的靠着他，全凭他的支撑才能不沉在水底，满屋子情欲涌动的气息，他满意的享受着她胸前的起伏，她终于缓过气来，大眼睛瞧着他，有些委屈还有些愁苦，看样子是快要哭出来了，他于是缠绵悱恻的吻着她，飞飞，对不起，我太用力弄疼你了吧，可是我真的忍不住，我真的好想你，没有你在身边，不能这样抱着你亲着你，我真的好难过，度日如年啊飞飞，她有些哽咽，别人都说这样不对，都在说你的不好，

王怜花毫不在意的搂着她又亲了一会，才在她耳边说，我知道，没什么，那些个闲人，只会八卦，我们只管过我们的日子，与他们有什么关系，白飞飞没说话，只是搂着他伏在他肩膀上不动，他抚摸着她的背，心里头把宋离和沈浪骂了个半死，眼里浓厚的冷光，锲而不舍的搂着她绵绵不绝的说着别後相思，终于引得白飞飞抬起头来说了一句，我也很想你，他大喜过望的抬起她的脸来看着，她给他看的羞红了脸，却还是顺着他的恳求，主动吻上了他的唇，他享受了一会她的主动，然后失控的反攻回去炽热的吻着她，抱着她出了水，在一旁的软榻上继续着厮磨亲昵，如胶似漆的鱼水之欢，她的滋味醇厚绵长，让他沉醉其中，不舍得离开，

第二天王怜花做的第一件事就是吩咐下去，盯死沈浪和宋离，尤其是沈浪，他眯着眼睛冷冷的笑，沈浪，多管闲事到这个程度，如果再不给你点好果子吃吃，也实在对不起你的这份热忱，至于宋离，他玩味的琢磨着，自然要做的神鬼不知，否则白飞飞又要愧疚的自我折磨了，办好了这件事，听到白飞飞那极其富有辨识度的脚步声，他马上转身迎上去抱住了自己如花似玉的娇妻，二话不说，先来一个香喷喷的贴面亲吻，然后才搂着人笑着说，飞飞，昨天到底是为了什么不高兴啊，

白飞飞坐在他怀里，若无其事的把自己听到的转述了一遍，王怜花脸上已经有些挂不住的变绿，正庆幸自己没一时冲动主动交待那头牌姑娘的事，白飞飞捻着一颗葡萄，漫不经心的问，那头牌的病彻底好了么，王怜花瞬间一身冷汗，连忙说，好了，肯定好了，我的方子，怎么可能不好，白飞飞看着手里的葡萄，随口嗯了一声，想了想又笑着看着他说，我觉得也该好了，陪也陪了，哄也哄了，再不好，就有点说不过去了，王怜花陪着笑，拿过了她手里的葡萄，仔细的去了皮，亲手给她吃了，才说，我已经吩咐交待的明白，再也不会有下次，白飞飞疑惑的嗯了一声，含糊不清的说着，什么下次，王怜花会意的笑，凑过去低下头吻住了她，从她嘴里抢葡萄吃，两个人笑闹在一起，很快就从笑声转变成了让人面红耳赤的其他声音，日光下，两个影子以一种分辨不出哪个是哪个的样子，交缠在一起，

当天，王怜花就发现，那天晚上他陪着那头牌时穿着的那件外袍已经不见了，他心有余悸的呆了呆，马上转头去抱着娇妻，说也该给她添置些应季的新衣服，白飞飞于是说，正好，要添置，就一起吧，我的不急，倒是你，也该置办几件新衣服了，免得坠了你第一公子的名头，王怜花搂着她一个劲的起腻，哄着逗着，终于让白飞飞忍不住的笑了出来，这一页才总算是翻了过去，她在他怀里低低叹息，我也不是一定要醋，只是忍不住会想，如果没有我这个不伦不类的妻子，你说不定还能过的更好些，心里有些不好受罢了，王怜花马上亲了亲她的脸，飞飞，我都已经是你的人了，要是你变心不要我，那我这辈子就只能孤独寂寞的郁郁而终了，除了你，这天底下哪还有第二个人肯这样顾着我纵着我对我好呢，他们都恨不得把我千刀万剐才痛快，只有你一个人真心喜欢我对我好，所以你可千万不能抛弃我，不然我可真就没法活了，白飞飞听了于是搂住他的脖子低低的说着，也好，那就我们两个相依为命吧，王怜花这才偷偷松了口气，

大约也就是两三天之后，沈浪就在一个非常公开的场合巧遇了朱七七，大庭广众之下，朱七七泪花纷纷的一头扑进了沈浪怀里，搂住了沈浪的腰身哭的梨花带雨惹人怜惜，沈浪僵硬了一会，终于本着道义，将手落在了她肩膀上安慰着，这下子，朱七七越发的贴住了沈浪不放手，沈浪进退不得，只得无奈叹息，巧的很，这场面不约而同的被宋离和熊猫看在眼里，宋离面色沉静如水，眼神里透着微微的鄙夷不屑，熊猫则是震惊又难过的看着沈浪，沈浪欲辩无言，里外不是人，只得伸手去推朱七七，却被朱七七当做救命稻草一般的死死抓着不放开，这事情很快就被传的满城风雨，一时间众说纷纭，朱七七的桃花艳遇对象，马上就变成了大名鼎鼎的沈庄主沈浪，很快，从前那些各式各样的旧事也被翻出来说的天花乱坠，白飞飞这样的妖女都成了大众同情怜悯的对象，消息传到快活城，快活王哈哈大笑，吩咐天音，给白宫主送一份厚礼，以示慰问亲厚的结盟之意，


End file.
